dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
DBZ Maja Future: The Aftermath/ Episode 9
Summary: In the previous blog episode d ecusions and concernces arose at Z-Fighters Headquarters as the Z-Fighters talked about the release and destruction caused by Kid Buu. While on information collection patrol of the fallen cities the Z-Fighters incountered a group of rebel fighters near the base of Korin Tower. In the battles that followed Garnet, Seige, Seigo, Mackenzie and Android OV were killed. Now all that can be done is wait to see what the next day will bring. DBZ Maja Future: The Aftermath/ Episode 9 The boys slept almost all the way through the night, it was daybreak and I was still awake. I hadn't been able to sleep, all he could think of was Seigo, the last images of his death flipped like a photo album in my mind. I had not spoken a word since the boys had fallen asleep last night, they would be confused and stunned but nothing is worse than the first day. I remembered as a child on Namek, when I lost his master, it was horrible, I also remembered the climate shift which killed so many of our friends and loved ones. But loosing Seigo topped everything, I have a mind spiltting headache, my eyes burn and my heart feels weighted and miserable. I hug the boys closer and fall asleep. **** He just found out Seige was his daughter the whole time and he had no clue at all. He felt like he was wearing the weight of the world. His daughter dying before his eyes, he was unable to help her and all they were was rebels, useless, worthless rebels. Ima did her best to comfort him but he felt so guilty and so awful. Seige didn't look anything like him but she acted a lot like him, he could feel more tears coming. He wiped his eyes, got up and flew off, he needed some space, some place to think and gather his thoughts. Then he would go to Korin Tower to speak with Korin. **** I watch as Garnet's nieces and other family try to keep the girls comfortable. The night was rough, for me and for them. All I can do is hold them as they cry. Of all things I have lost in my life this tops it all, I wish it was me I mutter as I look to the grey sky above me. **** Calcite is crying I am doing my best to comfort her. Mackenzie is gone, one of her only memories of Crisis. Tears is taking it pretty hard too, her cousins and other family are trying to keep her comfortable. But she chooses to stay near the triplets who lost Garnet, they can relate and trust me I get it. For nearly 1,000 years I thought everything I loved was dead but I discovered that it was all still there just it was farther away. I also thought I lost my brother but he is still here with me, I couldn't go through it again. **** Bambi cried for half the night and is now in a dead sleep. I am a wreck but I have my twin with me. She is trying so hard to keep me positive and I am trying to the best for our daughter but it is hard. I loved OV so much and no matter how hard I try the tears keep coming. I hold one of his shirts as I lay on my bed facing my sleeping 4 year old. I close my burning eyes and fall asleep again. Category:Episodes Category:Random Pages